


behind closed windows

by generdway



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Boners, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Sassy Tyler, idk i thought it was cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generdway/pseuds/generdway
Summary: tyler thinks josh is pretty and its not gay at all





	behind closed windows

**Author's Note:**

> this is before jenna  
> lowercase intended

"hey josh, c'mere" tyler called. it was their day off, they decided just to stay inside and play video games. tyler had found himself thinking about how many people - teenaged girls - thought that him and josh were dating, or at least more than friends. sure josh has made tyler question his sexuality- his entire existence - once or twice, but it wasnt life changing, he still considered himself straight. guys are allowed to appreciate other dudes attractiveness without being gay. but tyler still wondered. 

"hm?" josh had poked his head outside of the hotel bathroom, toothbrush hanging from inside his mouth and hair still a mess from sleep. 

"have you ever thought about the hundreds, probably thousands, of people who legitimately think we're in a committed relationship" josh shrugged, still brushing his teeth and tyler leaned his head again the bed frame. "it's dumb yeah i know but still, that's alot of people, its gotta mean something" 

josh shrugged again and disappeared into the bathroom. tyler opened instagram and looked at the comments on one of the photos he had posted of him and josh.

babes  
i would go down with this ship  
JOSHLERRRRRERR xD  
You Two Would Make A Very Nice Couple  
this made my day yall are Sø Perfect   
JUST KISS ALREADY DAMNIT WE ALL KNOW JOSHLER IS REAL   
JOSHLER IS REAL BITCHES 

 

"listen to this one josh "i would pay good money to watch you guys make out" with the drool face emoji" Tyler thought it was a little bit funny, definitely more creepy than funny. "i mean jesus christ" 

a few seconds pass before josh walks out of the bathroom, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

"to be fair" he yawns, running his hands through his pink hair "we do hint alot about being in a relationship and make plenty of innuendos about us having sex so" tyler hands him a red bull from the mini fridge. 

"you've got a point" tyler resumes their mario kart game, it would be silent if it weren't for the soft game music coming from the speakers. 

"don't you think maybe we should like try it?" tyler rushes through the question, kinda regretting it as soon as he says it. but it's josh, josh wouldnt judge him, josh is nice, kind and his best friend. 

"what? kissing?" josh laughs a little "sure, why not, but what for?" 

"i don't know just to see" tyler pauses "to see if i'm gay" 

"tyler i knew i was bisexual before i ever kissed a boy, or even a girl, if you were gay, you would know" josh bumps tylers yoshi off the track and races past him "come on ty pay attention i'm beating you, that never happens" 

tylers sighs and josh pauses the game "dude if you want to rub lips then lets just do it so you can get back to kicking my butt like normal" 

"aw josh you make it sound weird when you say it like that 'rub lips' gross" tyler makes quotations with his fingers when he says rub lips. 

it's quiet again, but this time theres no mario kart music to fill the silence. 

"so..how are we gonna do this?" tyler asks quietly, he's nervous. 

"same way you'd kiss anyone, come here" josh motions for tyler to stand infront of him. josh scoots back so that the back of his knees are against the bed, that way tyler have to stand between his legs. 

tyler nods his head and stands infront of josh. josh can tell he's scared. tylers stuffed his hands in his pants pockets and his shoulders are slightly raised. 

"relax, it's just me ty" josh takes tylers hands in his own, they're sweating slightly but josh doesn't mind. josh takes one hand and pulls tylers face real close "ready?" 

"just do it please" tyler squeezes his eyes shut. josh would have laughed but he didnt want tyler to chicken out, he knew it would haunt tyler for a long time if he laughed at him during such an intimate moment. it shouldn't be so intimate, they were just two bros sharing a kiss, for science. but josh felt so vulnerable, he's sure tyler did as well. josh leaned forward a little and lips met. 

they were kissing holy crap, i'm kissing my best friend, tyler thought. he giggled. josh pulled away. tyler frowned.

"what?" josh asked. 

"nothing" tyler answered quickly, and with that josh was kissing him again. tyler moved one hand to joshs neck and the other to his cheek. it was nice, he liked the scratchy feeling from joshs stubble. it wasn't like any kiss tyler had ever had, it was different, in a good way. josh grabbed tylers thighs and pulled him up so he was straddling joshs hips. 

"this is nice" josh breathed. tyler nodded his head. josh bit at tylers bottom lip, tyler whimpered at that. josh felt himself grow steadily harder from tylers noise. tyler tentatively poked his tongue into joshs mouth, which josh accept immediately and began to make out with him in earnest. 

"you taste like redbull" josh commented. tyler ground down on joshs crotch, josh could feel tylers hard on. he liked this a little too much. he pulled away. 

"that was really nice" josh could see the disappointment on tylers face. josh wanted to continue as well but if tyler kept grinding on him and whimpering he was going to come before they could even get to the good stuff.

"why'd you stop? am i not good at making out because i've never really made out with anyone or sat in anyones lap while kissing i bet i was rubbish i'm sor-" 

"tyler, tyler stop, you were fine, more than fine it was actually pretty amazing, i just think that was enough for today i dont want to do anything we might" josh paused searching for the right word "regret? i dont know, know what i mean?" 

"i guess.." tyler said climbing off joshs lap, still pouting. "well i'm gonna shower then and get rid of this" gesturing toward the tent in his pants "too bad you can't help me with it and i can't help you with yours incase we do something we might regret, am i right?" and with that tyler grabbed a towel and went into bathroom. 

"tyler come on dont be like" josh called after him but of course, tyler being tyler, didn't answer.

where did all that salt come from, josh wondered. he heard the shower turn on and a few moments later he heard some very loud, suggestive noises coming from the bathroom. and then he heard tyler moan his name. his dick twitched in interest. josh looked down at himself and then at the bathroom.

"fuck you tyler joseph fuuuuck you" josh pulled himself out and got to work.

**Author's Note:**

> those were actual comments i found on tylers instagram  
> tyler is a brat  
> please leave kudos, comments are very appreciated


End file.
